Crazy Drabbles: America and Russia
by Zeao
Summary: TRANSLATION. And here are the drabbles you wanted! Just for you, drabbles focusing on different themes, featuring Alfred and Ivan for the best, and of course, for the worst!
1. Alternate Universe

**Author**: Prusse (Prussia)

**Translator: **Zeao

**Disclaimer: **The characters are Hidekazu's! But the rest was made up by me u.u

* * *

Crazy Drabbles: America and Russia

* * *

**Alternate Universe**

Alfred F. Jones was not going to let it go! Pfft, it wasn't that that great big discolored asparagus who would win on his turf.

"Hey, but did you see it? Paying attention to him just because he's new..."

Arthur Kirkland, his cousin, shot him an annoyed look.

"If you came crying to my door just for that, you can go, thanks."

"But Artiiiiiie! This asshole communist just barely got here when he was appointed vice captain of the basket ball team! _My_ basketball team!"

Arthur sighed and slammed the dorm door in his face, returning to sipping his tea, and left the American to lament on his doorstep.

Later in the evening, while Alfred finished his math homework after spending three hours trying to understand Algebra equations, he heard knocking on his door. He opened it and almost shut it again abruptly when he saw who was behind it.

"Dobri dien, this is room 66, right?"

Alfred longed to snatch the big Russian's idiotic grin, but replied placidly:

"Yeah. So what?"

The newcomer's smile seemed to grow as he moved forward, revealing the luggage behind him.

"I'm your new roommate!"

_Fuck my life. _The young American thought soberly.

* * *

And here it is! A nice reviewer asked me to make some drabbles for this pairing, so I thought 'why not?' and here is the result.

Prusse

**Translator's Note: Original version here: s/6937938/1/Drabbles-en-folie-America-and-Russia Prusse speaks English wonderfully and is extremely nice, so please leave your comments on the original version, thank you ^^**


	2. Humor

**Author:** Prusse (Prussia)

**Translator:** Zeao

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter

* * *

Crazy Drabbles: America and Russia

* * *

**Humor**

America came to see Russia on this beautiful sunny day, aiming to crash with as many Nations as possible to tour the world, something he had dreamed of for a few months now.

Exhausted, he collapsed on Russia's chair, who did not see it coming and who refrained from butchering the American. A purple aura began to surround him little by little, and his childish smile became more and more like a demented grin.

"Hey Russia, do you have any water? I'm dyiiiiiing of thirst!"

Ivan tilted his head to the side, went into the kitchen, and returned a few minutes later with a big glass filled with thirst-quenching liquid.

Alfred threw himself at the glass.

"Ah, thank you _so much_ man!"

He took a big gulp.

And regretted it almost immediately, spitting it from his mouth, and coughing to get it out of his throat. Russia watched and settled himself comfortably on the couch, smiling normally for once.

"Whoops, I think that I confused the water with Vodka..."

* * *

I almost put "Ivan tilted his head to the side, wanting to let go just to be mean, 'dying would be detrimental'" but hey, I have decided... We can say that he thought hard about it, but it was as if he was like, nah!

So here is the funny drabble.

Laaaaaater!

**Translator's note: [Original version here: s/6937938/1/Drabbles-en-folie-America-and-Russia] Prusse speaks English wonderfully and is extremely friendly, so please leave your comments on the original version, thank you ^^**


	3. Fluffy

**Author:** Prusse (Prussia)

**Translator:** Zeao

**Disclaimer:** See first drabble.

* * *

Crazy Drabbles: America and Russia

* * *

**Fluff**

"Alfred... Let go of my leg, Alfred..."

Arthur's voice got higher, signaling that he was losing patience, and the young colony clung more tightly to his guardian's pants, coiling his little face against him.

A strange laugh, a little broken, and containing something childlike made him raise his head. A great man- bigger than Arthur!- watched them. He had violet eyes and wore a long- very very long- completely white scarf around his neck. Alfred felt his fingers itch- like when he was about to do something that Arthur didn't apro... approo... wouldn't like!- and he could not help himself; he grabbed the end of the scarf and pulled it hard, his big blue eyes widening in wonder at the softness of the fabric, while England shouted over him and apologized to Russia, who lost his pale complexion in favor of a highly pronounced red- almost purple- Alfred noticed distractedly. And he assured in a feeble, yet sharper voice than usual that everything was fine.

And while Arthur complained about him and his evil ways on the continent, Alfred could still feel the softness of the scarf on his fingers and he promised himself that one day, it would be nothing for him to fight against the giant possessed troll- he was sure that Russia was the personification of the enormous trolls that Arthur told him about when he read him stories, there was an amusing resemblance anyway!

* * *

Haha... Little Al is cute... A real little monster... What a brat! u.u (Ruuuun into my arms Alfie! Kyaaaaah!)

Come on, A+ for the next one!

**Translator's Note: [Original version found here: s/6937938/1/Drabbles-en-folie-America-and-Russia] Prusse speaks English wonderfully and is extremely nice, so please leave your comments on the original version, thank you ^^**


	4. Smut

**Author:** Prusse (Prussia)

**Translator:** Zeao

**Disclaimer:** See first drabble

* * *

Crazy Drabbles: America and Russia

* * *

**Smut**

"So, Amerika... We are done being clever now, hm?"

"Ahhh... Speak for yourself! Hah!"

"Ahn! I'll show you who is the master here, kolkolkol... Gah, stop moving der'mo!"

"Are you kidding me? Aah asshole, fuck it hurts!"

"It was supposed to..."

"You're not nice at all... Shitty communist, I'll show you next time!"

"What? You really think saying that each time will make you succeed in taking the top? Forget it, Amerika. You know perfectly well that this is a discipline where I excel..."

"But that's because you don't stop cheating! Like, when you ice skate, you could care less about kicking your opponents, pretending it was just because you were doing an axel spin," Alfred grimaced, holding his left shoulder where Russia hit him for making fun of him during a pirouette.

_Too bad,_ the great Russian had thought sadly, and continued towering over the ice, _I really thought I finally managed to aim for his head..._

* * *

**Translations:**

Amerika: America

Der'mo: Shit

* * *

It's just my opinion, but, ehhhh, I've always found that Russians have first class ice skating... I've noticed that it's always the Nordic countries who have the best athletes in these areas... I might finally be one of them after this obsession...

Okay commies, we are at the end! It is more than First Time (which has two lines) Hurt/Comfort and Angst!

**Translator's Note: [Original version here: s/6937938/1/Drabbles-en-folie-America-and-Russia] Prusse speaks English wonderfully and is extremely nice, so please leave your comments on the original version, thank you ^^**


	5. First Time and Friendship

**Author:** Prusse (Prussia)

**Translator:** Zeao

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

* * *

Crazy Drabbles: America and Russia

* * *

**First Time**

The first time, he had been afraid. Really, he had almost died and ran to take refuge with Arthur after that; but with courage, he was there. And finally, Alfred could say that Ivan's laughter was not _that_ bad.

**Friendship**

The moon, gray and round, taunted from the sky. Alfred was almost tempted to leave his legacy as a sniper, who pierced the moon like swiss cheese, to show it who was stronger, but he refrained. He didn't want to make a fool of himself as he usually did, in front of his current rival: Ivan Braginski, incarnation of Russia. He contented himself with growling softly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his Aviator jacket. He looked like a capricious child, twisting his lips in a pout.

Ivan just smiled angelically, his eyes riveted to the orb in the sky, humming some Russian nursery rhymes in a deep rumble, not shivering in the least when the snow started to fall from the sky. In honor of Christmas, they decided to put their rivalry aside, which is why they now found themselves out in the cold, stoically watching the first flakes fall.

Then Alfred pulled on the sleeve of the Russian to get his attention, his head still tilted up to the sky.

"Hey Russia, what do you say about a race to the moon?"

Russia raised his eyebrows.

"A race to the moon? And how, exactly?"

America smiled toothily, already feeling victory.

"You see, I've already got an idea man, hehe!"

* * *

And here it is! I always said I couldn't write a decent series of America and Russia without mentioning their race to the moon u.u

By the way, **the series will stop here! **I don't really have any ideas for Angst and Hurt/Comfort, simply because I'm not in a depressing sort of mood, and I would prefer to leave this series as is, right between funny and deathly childish x)

**Just in passing: **I am translating a fic (sooooo long) about a character from Nordics 5... I don't know if you're interested, but hey, an excerpt is available on my blog (link on my profile) Maybe you can get an idea for a drabble yourself!

**Oh, and another thing: **I will respond to anonymous reviews on my blog as well (the link to that is always on my profile u.u) otherwise it becomes too cumbersome ^^'

'Till next time for a new stooooooory! (Probably in France...)

**Translator's Note:** **[Original version here: s/6937938/1/Drabbles-en-folie-America-and-Russia] Prusse speaks English wonderfully and is extremely nice, so please leave your comments on the original version, thank you ^^**


End file.
